Cleansed
by Celestial-sweet
Summary: He could be as harsh as the flames he loved to bend, yet he was just as passionate about protecting those things which he loved. A small part of her wanted to be counted among those things. And,It may have been her imagination, but deep down she felt that she was..or could be.Tahno takes a different approach to manipulating the pro bending tournament.MakoxKorraxTahno love triangle


Summary: Slightly Au. Tahno takes a different approach to manipulating the pro bending Tournament.

* * *

_That was a mistake._

Her lips slid off his just as easily as they slipped on, and she couldn't fathom why.

Certainly, there was something worth holding on to.

The signs were there; the lilt in his voice when he taunted her technique at pro-bending practice, the way his fingers lingered on her arm after a 'victory hug'…

"_So…you do like me?"_

The words replayed themselves in her head.

"_Yes, but I like Asami too…I don't know, things are complicated."_

She had to admit, despite the spark she felt between them, she only half expected him to change his mind. Reaching for a speck of light in the darkness, a bit of hope was all she could cling to.

"I…uhhhh.."

Hadn't she been busy choking on butterflies, Korra would have brushed off the whole situation.

Yep.

'_oh, that kiss? I just kinda tripped and your face was in my way. Move it next time._' Or something along those lines would have worked.A dozen excuses spawned in her mind, wanting to jump forth and save her pride...only to die at the tip of her tongue.

_Tha-thump_.

_Tha-thump_.

Deafening silence was quickly replaced, as rhythmic poundings in her chest started to beat against the drums of her ears. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the face. Nervously, she bit her lower lip and couldn't help but notice how chilly the summer night had become. A cool breeze brushed against her moistened lips, still slightly plump from Mako's response. Korra may have initiated the kiss, but Mako had dominated it.

_Breathe_.

At the moment, the idea of pulling her gaze from the polished wood floor wasn't an attractive one. Mako's acceptance had been hard-earned. The first time they had met, at a Fire Ferrets pro bending match, he'd brushed her off as one of Bolin's fan girls-snubbed her even.

Mako was as egotistical as anyone had any right to be.

Korra had made it a point to break his chauvinistic bubble.

Fortunately enough, she'd been a gifted bender by right of birth and had managed to master 3 elements in her early years growing up in the Southern Water Tribe. Likewise, her opportunity arose when Mako and Bolin's water bending teammate had "called it quits," fed up with Mako's testy personality.

Korra pounced on the opening.

Pro-bending would not only sharpen her skills but also serve as a stage. A stage for her to show-not only Mako-but all of Republic City what she was made of. Excelling at Pro-bending had been as easy as befriending Naga. She had the skills, she'd just needed to learn the rules.

Once she'd settled into her role as "Korra: Water bender of the Fire Ferrets" she'd been able to realize that Mako wasn't nearly as bad as she'd thought. Day by day, victory or loss, Mako's hard exterior slowly began to crack and... she had liked what she saw. He could be as harsh as the flames he loved to bend, yet he was just as passionate about protecting those things which he loved. A small part of her wanted to be counted among those things. And, it may have been her imagination, but deep down she felt that she was...or could be.

_Breathe._

Which was why...

_Just breathe._

Eyes still locked on the wooden dojo floor, she tried again, "Mako, I-"

"Stop." His voice sliced at any resolve she had on reserve.

Azure eyes snapped up only to be met with the green fabric of the back of his Earth village coat.

Korra wouldn't stop.

She couldn't stop.

She took a step forward, though still an arm's-length away from where he stood.

_Just out of reach._

She didn't dare touch him, for fear of doing again the act which had landed her in this predicament.

"I know you feel it too...Mako, look at me," she pleaded, tone picking up with the intensity of what she felt. Her elegant eyebrows were marred by a frown as she blinked away the tears that threatened to over take her vision.

But Mako never turned around;simply stood where he was, his back to her.

His fists were clenched, arms starting to shake.

"How dare you." Marko's voice was barely audible and sharp as a knife. "You know that I'm with Asami now."

Korra couldn't have cared less, "I do, but I know what i feel for you." _Asami be damned._

It took a split second for Mako to whip around so that he was face to face with her; half a second more for him to close the distance between them and have her backed against the railing of the dojo balcony.

Korra became alarmed.

Mako towered above her; partly because he was taller and partly because the weight with which his body pressed against hers forced her back to arch backward over the railing. It was an awkward position for her, but Mako simply leaned over to match her wide gaze with a blank stare.

"And i know what i _don't_ feel for you."His words were as heavy as a boulder.

Her hand wasn't fast enough to clamp over the soft sob that escaped her lips.

Pausing momentarily, Mako sighed,"Look. You can't force these things...I'm sorry."

And with that he left.

Stunned, Korra couldn't bring herself to reach out for him as he turned on his heels, boots eliciting soft splashes from the puddles that began to form on the balcony.

The rain that fell was irrelevant to her.

She sucked on her bottom lip.

There had to be something more.…

* * *

Hi guys, this is my first story so please review : )

Love it or hate it, i love criticism.

It encourages me to continue.


End file.
